Those Were the Days
by literallyinsane1
Summary: random days of hilarity!
1. The Devil Cat Part I

A/N Ok so this is my very first fanfiction story so it won't be very good. This story is going to have the twilight characters-I say that because some of my stories might use other characters. It is based on my own family experiences so you will see how my life is. Also it is not going to be a chapter by chapter story, just random stories. Sorry for the long author's note but I had to explain. Hope you enjoy. Peace&love!

Those Were the Days: The Devil Cat Part I

BPOV

"Bye Kica. See you Monday." I said to my co-worker as I left my job as a dance teacher. I know what you're thinking and no I don't teach stripping. I teach hip-hop, ballet, and contemporary and not to toot my own horn but I am AWESOME!

Now…TO THE HOUSE! I live with my husband Edward, and our friends Alice & Jasper, and Rosalie & Emmett. As usual, I couldn't wait to see Edward, as any newlywed woman would feel. The only thing I was worried about was the fact that all six of us were going clubbing. Sadly that's not the worst part, which is that Alice and Rosalie are planning to attack me with short skirts, tight blouses, skinny jeans, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, and will be pulling my hair in all kind of directions to find the right look for me. UGH!

I was thinking about what I could say to them so that they would back off a little. Then I heard a twig snap really close to me, so I whipped around only to find an orange and white kitten. I let out a soft chuckle and turned around. Then I heard a purr and saw that it was literally next to my shoe. _Why are you following me?! _I thought. Don't get me wrong, I love cats I just don't like to be followed.

I knew no cars were coming but I still rushed to cross the street just to get away from that damn cat. A few seconds later I heard it come back so then I just walked in circles to try to make it leave. But it just kept following me! At that point I was so mad multiple profanities came across my mind.

Then a couple came up to me and I tried to act like nothing was happening knowing that walking in circles in the middle of the street is a psycho move. Apparently it was a waste because they told me "In the process of you running in circles you dropped your wallet." I could see that they were trying not to laugh as I took the little leather pouch from the lady's hand.

"Thanks." I said. When I turned to head home I saw the cat looking at me with its' big eyes and thought _What the hell, I'll keep 'em. Now I only have to worry about telling Edward._ He completely despises cats, which I don't understand at all.

As I got to the door Edward opened it before I could touch it. _Guess he was waiting for me too _I thought. After he released me from his tight embrace, he looked me over. I dreaded the second he got to my feet and saw the cat…

"What the hell is that?!" he said as he started backing away from it as if it was giving him a look that said _Don't f*** with me dude. I can take you down in no time. _

A/N This may be three chapters. Hope you liked it. Although you probably hate the cliff hanger. Well now you can think of things that might happen between Edward and the cat. Maybe a cat fight. Lol! I'll update hopefully tomorrow.P&L!


	2. The Devil Cat PartII

A/N: Sorry, no cat fight in this chapter. But don't give up on that dream yet!

Damn Cat!

EPOV

"What the hell is that?!" I barely got it out because I was so scared of that damn cat. No I am not a wuss. I just had multiple, bad interactions with cats when I was younger. It's like cats just have a natural aversion to me. IT SUCKS!

"It's just a cat. What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw the devil." Bella said looking at me like I'm psycho. I think now's a good time to tell her about the whole situation.

"Bella, I gotta tell you something-" I got cut off by my little pixie of a sister Alice.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here! Rose! She's here, we can start now!" Alice basically screamed. Bella looked paralyzed at what Alice just said, so I let out a little chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at? You're not the one that has to put up with this," she gestured to Alice who looked slightly insulted "you're the one who's scared of cats!" I immediately stopped chuckling and stared at her in shock and embarrassment. Alice and rose, who is now standing behind me, bust out in a huge fit of laughter.

I was so embarrassed I ran to our room. There I feel safe and comfortable, I can let out my feelings and no one will hear me. Here I can just recover from anything. _What the hell am I gonna do?_ I thought to myself. _Ugh! Now I'm definitely going to have to explain to her before Alice and Rose get to her._ _Oh no, Al and Rose are probably telling her right now. _I ran to the door in hopes that they weren't discussing my whole cat situation.

Once I got to the living room, they all turned to look at me and I instantly felt my cheeks flush. Surprisingly they didn't laugh or look like they wanted to laugh. Bella walked up to me, took my right arm, rolled up my sleeve, and looked at the mark left from one of the many bad cat interactions.

"You okay?" she asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just ran into a really rough tree a while ago." I lied.

"I know that a cat attacked the crap out of you when you were five." I smiled a little at the way she phrased the situation. Then she lifted my shirt about two inches above my navel. On my stomach was a four-claw mark about a foot long and three inches wide. It was the biggest cat I've ever seen in my life. "It's okay. I won't bug you about it. If I were in your shoes I would've ran out of the house instead of to our room." she said as we walked to our room. When we sat on the edge of the bed she took both of my hands in hers', and looked at me nervously. Oh crap.

"I know this is going to sound really selfish," oh s*** "but I'm going to keep the cat. But before you get upset it will be staying in the basement and everything it needs, will be down there. I'll lock the door so it won't get out. Tomorrow on my lunch I'll look up shelters so it'll be gone by the day after tomorrow at most. Until then it'll be like it's not even here, okay?" She bit her lip extremely hard I thought it would start bleeding.

"If you stop eating your lip, I'm okay." I saw her brighten up a little. "But if it does anything to me then I'm not even going to wait for you to get home to ask Em to throw that fuzzy piece of s*** out the window." I bargained

"Deal." She agreed. I started to relax. Then I remembered something and started laughing. "What?" she asked

"Good luck with Al and Rose." I laughed.

"Oh fark!" she said. I laughed at her new word for f***.

Just then, on cue, Alice busted in and apologized while pulling a struggling Bella out the door. You guys know how small Alice is but don't doubt her strength. She got Bella out the door in less then a minute despite all of her struggling. Minutes later I knew they were putting her make-up on while watching T.V. Then I heard the T.V. loud and clear: "_ANNIE SAID SHE'D CALL THE LADY TO GIVE ME THE BADAAAAM LIPS... AMEN FOR THE LIPS!" _Wow. What are these girls watching these days?

A/N: So as I said, no cat fight but there is a little BAD GIRL'S CLUB in there. Hope you enjoyed it. P&L.


	3. The Devil Cat Part III

A/N: sorry I took so long but I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter and when I did it was too late so… yeah…enjoy!

The Devil Cat part III  
EPOV

The next morning I wake up to find that I'm alone. The first thing I think about is that damn cat. It's got me so paranoid that I can't even care to think that my wife is not here, or that I'm the only one awake. I was so scared that it took me 5 minutes to take 20 steps to the bathroom. I took each step slowly and stealthily just to make sure the little devil won't just jump out of nowhere and attack me. As I was ready to come out of the bathroom I made sure to open the door slowly. _This is going to be a long day_ I thought as I finally got out of the bathroom to my safe cat free room.

The whole day I was pretty on edge. I was scared s***less the entire time. After about an hour and a half, I relaxed a little. I was just sitting on the couch with my eyes closed to find that it wouldn't last long.

"GOO-" Emmett tried to talk but my piercing scream cut him off.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I think I almost deafened him. I told you I was on edge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Emmett said half laughing.

"There's a freaking psychotic cat in the freaking house!!!" I said with my voice cracking.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"YOYOYOMYHOMEBROS!" Jazz felt the need to scream. I twitched getting scared when he said yo the first time. Then he turned to Em "What's going on with Eddie?" that set me off.

"I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON! IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN FYI, THERE'S A F****** PSYCHO CAT IN THE F****** BASEMENT THAT IF YOU REMEMBER I'M SCARED S***LESS OF! AND YOU KNOW THAT I HATE BEING CALLED EDDIE SO F*** OFF!!!!!" I yelled in Jazz's face. "SORRY" I said like five seconds later.

"It's okay, I understand." He said. The rest of the day went the same. I felt like the Mission: Impossible theme song should be playing as I walked around, especially when I had to turn corners. While all three of us were on the couch watching TV, I heard something from the basement.

"Mute the TV!" I said.

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"Just do it!" then after a few seconds, they knew why. The cat was scratching at the door I'm guessing trying to get out. Then after about two minutes, it stopped.

"There, its done can I turn it up now?" asked Emmett impatiently.

"No. What if it got out?" I said. Then I heard light foot steps. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god! _I thought. I carefully lifted my head slowly so my eyes could see just enough of the staircase to find the cat trying to get up. " AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled all the way to the bathroom (it was the closest one). Then soon after, I heard more scratching, this time on the bathroom door, along with laughter. "Shut the f*** up!" I yelled. This was my plan: I would stand on the toilet (check), and then wait for the cat to finally get through the door or go away. When the cat actually came in I, hurriedly and out of breath, reached for the doorknob, turned it and ran out in less than two seconds. When I got out, I ran behind Emmett yelling, "THROW IT OUT EM! DO IT NOW!" Within the next five seconds that I said that, Emmett had grabbed the cat and took it out to his car. Then he took off.

*15 minutes later*

_Ring, Ring _the phone rang. "Hello?" I said

"You actually made Em throw the cat out?" Bella said laughing a little on the other end.

"Yeah I told you I can't tolerate cats anymore and would have him do that. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I just thought you were joking."

"I don't kid when it comes to cats."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I found a good shelter on break and Em's taking it there now, and no, it's not the house, it's an actual animal shelter."

"This is why I married you."

"Why?"

"Because you can read my mind and actually take me seriously. No other girl would've believed I was scared of cats and probably would've forced the damn thing onto my lap where it will tear me to freaking shreds." I said laughing a little.

"Well I'm different and you know that."

"Yeah, I do"

"Well I have one more hour and I'm outta here so I'll see you then, okay?"

"Sure, and thanks."

"Anytime"

A/N: okay so maybe this didn't all happen in my family but parts of it did. Sorry no cat fight, but you did get some girly Edward with his highly lethal, piercing Scream of doom as I like to call it. Can't wait to start the next adventure. Hope you enjoyed it, P&L.


	4. The day at target

A/N: So here's another story that happened in my family. This one will also not be exactly what happened but the main parts of it happened. Enjoy, P&L.

The Day in Target

Emmett POV

Being a father is harder than anyone can ever imagine unless you are one yourself. Being a newlywed with child, my wife Rosalie, My one-year old son Jasper (who is only in his diaper right now), and I went to Target to get, obviously, some baby supplies. Rose left me to fend for my self all alone in this big-ass store. Although, I was with Baby Jazz, as I like to call him, he doesn't do much so he doesn't count.

Anyway, I'm now looking for clothes for Jazz. The only problem is all the sizes are, like, super-sized. They either say, 12, 18, r 24. Now, I know I can't fit into a 24 shirt, but my foot can't fit into a 24 for babies and it's driving me crazy that I can't figure out clothes sizes! Then this lady, that I'm guessing works there, said that the numbers represent months not sizes. I'm pretty sure that she thinks I'm a. idiot. So I pick out two 12 month onesies that say "Daddy's Little Man" and "Mama's Little Man".

As I'm looking to see if the clothes would fit, Rose sent me a text. _I'll b on the other side of the store if you need me. I'll b by the snacks section. If I move I'll tell u. _Great. Now I have to go to the whole other side of the store to show her. That is just perfect. So now, I'm looking for the snack section to look for Rose. I see her about five sections away and I'm thinking _Thank God! _

"Daddy!" Jazz said. I look at the hand he's holding out towards me that is all brown.

"Where did you get all that chocolate from?" I asked. I was leaning in to smell it just to make sure it was chocolate. Turns out… it wasn't! "OH GOD THAT IS NOT CHOCOLATE! ROSE!" I had to yell since she moved farther away. "JAZZ S*** HIMSELF! I THOUGHT IT WAS CHOCOLATE BUT HE GOT S*** ALL OVER HIS HANDS!" At this point she's acting like she doesn't know me and is covering her face and walking away. Being the dumb ass that I am, I only now realize why.

Now I'm walking slowly to where she is, while wiping Jazz's hand with another diaper. Then I get another text _Meet me subway and shut the f*** up!!! _ I laughed a little. Then I get to Subway to see that she is fuming. As I go to sit down and apologize, the lady that was sitting behind her, which was also the lady from before, says "Again, nice job dumbass!"

Now Rose is even angrier. "What is she talking about?"

"Well, earlier she was telling me how to figure out the sizes for the clothes."

"Wow. So you don't even know how to shop for baby clothes!"

"I do now, and I did get some really nice ones. I was on my way to show you when the other incident happened. He really s*** himself and I panicked, and you know how I yell when I'm panicked."

"You yell all the time, not only when you're panicked! You're just a natural loud mouth!"

"You know what; I don't want to argue, especially in Target. So how about you just look at the clothes and finish the shopping and we'll talk at home. Okay?"

"Fine." I take out the onsies and show her. She picked them all the way up to block her face. I hear her chuckle a little bit. Then she puts them down wit a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on. They're not that bad."

"No. They're great."

"Really?"

"Really." We get up, hug, and lived happily ever after… until the next day when we shopped for baby food.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me what to fix and just anything in general.


	5. Don't f with Bloody Mary

A/N: There will be one more chapter after this. I will keep adding if more funny stuff happens. Until then I'll start another story. I tried to use different characters in my stories, and I know I used Emmett in the last chapter but it'd be funnier if I used him in this one too. Enjoy P&L.

Don't f*** with bloody Mary!

Emmett POV

Ah, just another day at home with Rose. I love them. Every Saturday Rose and I get the day off from work. Sadly, it's the only day off, unless we get an actual vacation. So to make it enjoyable for the both of us, as well as, keeping it fair, we take turns choosing what we do that day. The rules are: 1-It must be fun for the both of us, 2-It must involve the both of us, 3-we must try to not fight, although the last one isn't that hard.

This time is my turn to choose what we do. I was thinking all week thinking of things to do. Here are some of my ideas: A) we play laser tag, B) we play paint ball, C) we take a walk on our beach, then have dinner at our favorite restaurant, or D) have a lazy day just cuddling, ordering Chinese food, eating ice cream out of the carton, stuff like that.

By the way you heard me right. I indeed said OUR beach. Yes, we own a beach. It is about two and a half miles wide, with the softest white sand, and cabana stocked with the best ingredients for our favorite drinks, (a sea breeze for Rose, Whiskey on the rocks for me, and like eight of the best wines including Pinot Noir, Pinot Grigio, and a classic red wine). It also has a few huge trees that we like to sun bathe from.

By Wednesday I figured it out. After waking up as late as we want, we'll walk on the beach, have a couple of drinks while sitting/sunbathing from the perfectly sculpted trees then by three or four in the evening, we'll come back and veg out for the rest of the day.

My plan was and still is the best. Rose loved the plan when I told her what it was on Friday night, and loved it even more when she experienced it the next day.

It is now eight o' clock and we are happily snuggling under our plus sized Snuggie, after eating our favorite. We ate beef lo mein with sesame chicken for Rose and honey chicken wings for me…but of course we shared. Then we polished off the delectable, one and only, Birthday cake remix ice cream from Cold Stone. Even after that we were still a little hungry, so we went back and ordered the Chocolate lovers ice cream. This was better that the birthday cake remix. It had chocolate ice cream, brownies, milk chocolate chips, and hot fudge. I now have a new lover (but don't tell Rose).

Now after eating all of that food, I had to use the John and fast. Five minutes later I was relieved and happy once more. After I dried my hands, I decided to do one thing really quick. I don't really believe in ghosts but I've heard the story told many times so I thought what the hell. So I approached the mirror, and said Bloody Mary three times, and each time I said it I turned around once. At least that's how I think you do it, that's what I saw in Ghost Whisperer so…

As I expected nothing happened. At all! There was no sound, no change of temperature, no face, no bloody hands, nothing. I let out a sigh as I went to open the door. I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. Then I remembered that I locked it, so I unlocked it and tried again. Nothing. Now I'm freaked.

"Okay Miss Mary. I'm sorry I didn't believe you were real. But I do now and I apologize for bugging you, so if you don't mind can I please go now?" I asked in a shaky voice. I tried to open the door again but it still wouldn't open. "Okay you know what? I tried to be polite. I asked you nicely to please open the door. So once again can you please, open the door and let me go?" I tried again, nothing. "BI*** OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yelled getting pissed off. Still nothing.

I yelled for Rose "BABE! CAN YOU GET THE KEY AND OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! I'M LOCKED IN." About two seconds later I hear a low "Okay." Now, I'm waiting for Rose to come back and open the door. "Pfft! Yeah right! Like there is actually a ghost that appears when you do that crap." I said to myself. Now I hear Rose coming up the stairs so I get up off the floor and wait for the door to open.

A few seconds later she says "It won't open Em!"

"Well you keep trying and I'll see if I can un-jam it if that's the problem." I say.

"Okay."

~3minutes later~

"BABE! HURRY! THIS BI*** IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO ELSE IS IN THERE?!"

"BLOODY F***ING MARY!" I cried. By now I'm pretty sure my face is red. With sweat and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"JUST HURRY!"

~Another 3 minutes later~

After what feels like an hour the door opens. As soon as it does I run out and grab Rose and run to the beach cabana. The whole time I was running there Rose kept asking what was going on and the whole time I didn't answer. When I finally got to the cabana I set her down to sit on the bar. By now I'm sure I'm even sweatier and redder.

With my hands on the counter on both sides of her and standing between her legs, she puts both hands on my face to face her. In a calm and smooth voice she asks "What happened in the bathroom?" With sincere eyes she asks again and this time she adds "Who were you talking about?" I still don't answer. She lets go and says "Emmett, we've been married for five years. You should know that you can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone, and I promise I won't get mad, but I have a right to know if you're cheating on me." The last part catches my attention, but I soon realize that when I said that the bi*** was gonna kill me she probably thought someone else was in the bathroom.

I start to laugh. "This is not funny. Are you cheating or not?"

"I'm not! I just did that stupid Bloody Mary thing, and when the door wouldn't open I believed she was there and was planning on killing me. I hope you don't divorce me over a stupid prank that I should've known not to do." I said the last part as seriously as I can. I had to try not to laugh at how I must've looked and sounded like when I was, and came out of the bathroom.

This time, Rose busts out into fits of laughter with me following after. I pulled her off of the bar and carried her bridal style back to the couch. A few minutes later we stopped laughing after getting serious stomach aches.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just lost it and started to believe the stories I was told. Although, I should've known better."

"Yeah, you should've. But I guess I would've done the same thing. Maybe even worse."

"Well, at least it's over now and we can continue our day."

"I actually wanted to hit the sack. All of this life saving got me really tired." She said half laughing.

"Alright. I'll be up in a few minutes." I say throwing a pillow at her as she walks away. She turns and gives me a look and walks away.

Just as I was about to fall asleep Rose yells "BABE! HELP ME! THIS PSYCHO BI*** IS GONNA KILL ME! BUT I'M TOO STUPID TO NOT BELIEVE IN THIS CRAP! AHHHHH!" She yells this in my face and laughing while she shakes me. I wait until she's done before I pin her down and say "Don't f*** with me. I am you times three and I know your weaknesses. If you don't mess with me and you never mention this to any one ever then you won't get the horns."

"Okay." Is all she says.

"That's it? Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I've messed with you before and I know you can be a devious little teddy bear"

"Okay." Then we went to sleep. Then the next day I had to tickle her to no end for putting a black and white picture of a girl on the wall opposite the mirror to scare me first thing in the morning. Ahhh, I love my wife and my life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is my favorite. Who doesn't love a big scared teddy bear?...haha. P&L


	6. Road Rage

A/N: Here's another one!

Road Rage

Jasper POV

P.F. Chang's is the best! I'm so happy that we're going there tonight. I know exactly what I'm going to get, or what I'll make everyone get. Although, I don't jump around until I break a vase…like Alice did three minutes ago. And seeing Esme's face afterward gives me no intention on doing it in the future. Anyway, it's about a thirty minute drive from here. As always, I get out voted and has to drive. My family knows me too well to know that I won't argue and will just drive.

So here we are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, and I are on our way. About halfway there, we get caught in a traffic jam.

"F***!" I yelled. That alone was enough to get everyone's attention, seeing as I don't curse as much as they do. "Sorry, there's just a lot of traffic." I apologized.

"It's fine Jazz, don't worry" Alice said.

"Alright." I replied.

Now it's been about 30 minutes and I'm on the verge of driving right through the cars no matter how much I'd have to pay. I JUST WANT MY DAMN CHINESE FOOD!!! Why did traffic have to exist? And why is it called jam? Jam is way too good to be the name of something this horrible. It should fall under the category of attempted suicide, 'cause I really don't want to be here right now (not that I'd actually kill myself…ok attempted-attempted suicide… yeah I said it twice).

By now I'm pretty sure, Alice figured out all of her outfits for the next week and a half. Emmett and Rose probably set about twenty "romantic" dates according to their schedules. And Edward and Bella were probably staring at each other the whole time. I am for sure that I'm about to K.O. someone if this car doesn't move to where I want it.

"So what's going on with you guys?" I ask trying to get my mind off of the traffic and wondering if I'm right.

"Rose and I have, surprisingly, set eighteen ROMANTIC dates." Emmett spoke first. I did say ABOUT twenty, so eighteen counts.

"I have perfectly scheduled my outfits for the next twelve days." Alice said next. That counts too. Two for two, I know my family so well. Now for the next set of lovebirds.

"Edward, Bells what about you guys?" I asked eager to find out if I was right or not.

"Huh?" They both said at the same time.

"Were you guys staring at each other the whole time?" Emmett asked. They both put their heads down and gave us a little nod, and Bella turned pink.

"Whoo! Three for three! I am the best!" I cheered. Then I realized how loud I was, and saw that everyone was looking at me. :Look, I thought Em and Rose would make about twenty "romantic" dates and I got that right, I thought Ali would get her wardrobe set for the next week and a half, and I thought Ed and Bella would just stare at the other the whole time…like they're doing right now." That they heard and turned around to find that we were now staring at them.

Soon enough, after a very funny conversation, the traffic let up enough to get off the next exit within the next five minutes. I was about two minutes into my drive when a car just cut in front of me out of nowhere without any warning. I slammed on the brakes, jerking everyone forward and earning a squeal from all girls in the car. "JACKA**! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR INDICATOR! THAT'S WHAT IT'S THERE FOR YOU DUMBASS! OH GREAT NOW YOU'RE GOING WHAT? 5MPH REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! BI*** YOU BETTER MOVE BEFORE I RAM YOU'RE A**! OH TOO BAD YOU CAN'T 'CAUSE IT'S A ONE LANE, THAT'S JUST GREAT! I'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME WE GET THERE! COME ON!" I ranted like a mad man…which I was at the time. Once I got my breathing under control, I looked in the rearview mirror to find everyone looking at me like I have two heads. I never got my emotions out of control so they were all in shock.

"Sorry. But jacka**** like this," I gestured to the car in front of me, still doing 5mph "get on my last nerve." I got the rest out of my system.

"Damn bro! I didn't know you had it in you." Only Emmett would say. Eventually everyone knew where I was coming from with all of road rage and apparently they had it too. I guess it runs in the family. The rest of the night went quite peacefully, but of course the guys would give me retarded innuendos but I ignored them and eventually they stopped. Then came the time to go home, and Alice volunteered to drive. I have witnessed this 4'9" woman in all her road rage and I'm just hoping that no idiots are driving. Sadly there were about four idiots. By the time we got home, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett ran for their lives, which they should've unlike I stupidly didn't. That mistake earned me a mini knee to my stomach so hard that I felt it the next two days. I guess it's a small price to pay for comforting someone who, I guess, didn't need it. Oh well, at least I know no to do that again.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. If you any more detail, or you want more added, or if you noticed some mistake, tell me and I'll try to add or fix it as best as I can to your liking. But make sure to tell me what you want. I should warn you that I probably won't add everything do don't get too excited…sorry ): …P&L


End file.
